Fan Club
by JiminyBillyBob
Summary: It turns out Ichigo has been Rukia's fanboy all along. IchiRuki. Updated.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Hello! I know it has been a while but I am currently on semester break and I have this idea in mind hahaha. The whole idea originally came from shinigami cups I recently rewatched on youtube. They are just sooo funny. This story is also a dedication to my favorite character ever, Rukia Kuchiki!

Anyway, enjoy! I hope you like it :D

 **Disclaimer:** Tite Kubo, of course. And Chuck Palahniuk for the tiny Fight Club reference :D

* * *

 **Fan Club**

"Do I really need to join these clubs?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia nodded. "It is an obligatory for shinigami to join at least one club of their own interest. Some of us take more than one, though."

"What for?" Ichigo asked again, clearly still uninterested.

"Joining a club is actually a good thing, Ichigo." Rukia answered matter of factly. "We can meet people with mutual interests and explore our hobbies."

"Right." Ichigo scoffed.

Despite Ichigo's blatant refusal, the raven haired shinigami kept on explaining. "But if you aren't satisfied with the available clubs, you can create new group by submitting written proposal to Yamamoto-soutaichou."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "And you are in...?"

Rukia genuinely looked proud when she answered, "Well, I am actually the president of Animal Rescue Club. Our focus is mainly the endangered rabbits."

"Oh, right..." Ichigo kept nodding his head slowly.

Ichigo knew he already could smell stupid the moment the old man, Yamamoto Genryuusai, made a new policy to allow substitute shinigami participate in organizations in Seireitei. He didn't need to join those organizations. The organization that he knew was either lame with stupid sun glasses (Shinigami Men's Association) or manipulative (Shinigami Women's Association) or as stupid as this one he just heard of.

Rabbits are NOT even listed as endangered animal.

"What else?" Ichigo asked.

As much as he loved the way Rukia's eyes lit up while explaining things to him, her answer made Ichigo regret encouraging her to explain this stupid club thing further.

"I am also the vice president of The Drawing Club."

Knowing from whom Rukia learned her drawing skills, Ichigo decided to never ask who the president was.

"And a member of Ikebana club."

Ichigo would never admit that, but he found it quite adorable.

"Tea Ceremony Club."

He had heard about that one. Renji attended the club once to impress Byakuya but apparently the idiot sucked at stuff like that.

"Calligraphy Club."

Byakuya was the president of that one.

"And of course,The Shinigami Women's Association."

Six clubs, huh.

Ichigo never knew she was this active.

* * *

After a long explanation, some physical abuse, and some puppy eyes trick that never failed to draw Ichigo's under her spell, Rukia finally convinced Ichigo to, _at least_ , take a look of the available clubs.

"Just consider it," she said before leaving.

Apparently, Rukia had a meeting with Ukitake-taichou, so, after lending Ichigo her laptop, the orange haired shinigami was left alone in one of the rooms in Kuchiki mansion.

Thanks to the 12th division, this whole club registration thing was actually made easy. The only thing Ichigo had to do was open the link Rukia had given him earlier. It was a website consisted of all clubs in Seireitei, complete with their profile (club names, history, president and vice president), logo, brief explanation of the clubs' vision and mission. Some clubs even diligently uploaded photos of their past and recent activities.

"They actually take this thing seriously." Ichigo mused.

"To join the club, ones simply just need to fill the registration online form and proceed to be interviewed by the president of the club the following day." Ichigo read out loud.

He kept on scrolling the page endlessly.

Nothing really interested him.

"Science Club, Kurotsuchi Mayuri." Ichigo read.

Scroll.

"Fight Club."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Well, this one seems-" he stopped mid line after seeing Kenpachi's name as the club president.

Scroll.

"Tattoo Club."

That one had to be Renji.

Scroll.

"Preserving Koi Club."

Byakuya really did get creative sometimes.

Scroll.

"Ice Skating with Hyourinmaru Club."

Scroll.

"Drinking Club."

Something that was headed by Ikkaku and Rangiku-san could never be good.

Scroll.

It turned out there were so many clubs in Seireitei. Some focused on hobbies e.g. Unohana-taichou's Ikebana Club. Some focused on animal and nature e.g. Byakuya's Preserving Koi Club. Some focused on random uncategorized stuffs e.g. Ikkaku's Drinking Club.

Some clubs focused as dedication to people, or basically, fan clubs, like...

 _...Kuchiki Rukia Fan Club?_

Ichigo frowned.

Rukia never mentioned about this to him.

And why did his chest feel heavy all of sudden?

He clicked on the group description.

 _Community Fan Club for Kuchiki Rukia fans to share, discover content and connect with other fans of Kuchiki Rukia.  
_

It had almost two thousands members. Ichigo was impressed. Well, this one was big compared to other clubs (and he had scrolled so many).

2,023 members, exactly, who were mostly...

...men.

 _What the hell._

Ichigo took a deep breath to calm his suddenly raging reiatsu.

So, apparently Rukia had her big share of fan boys.

Big deal.

It wasn't like Ichigo was surprised.

He knew he had never been the only one who fell for her charms.

Even in the living world, Rukia was actually quite popular. She got Keigo, Kon, his dad, and those many guys back in high school. Even that one time Chad actually admitted he thought Rukia was pretty. And that was coming from Chad, the quietest person gracing the earth.

But still, wasn't 2,023 members and 567 pending members count going too far?

That was like freaking three-fourths of the entire male population in Seireitei!

Why did these random guys like her so much, anyway?

They didn't even know her personally.

Ichigo was a different case though. He knew Rukia almost better than anyone else and she could read him like an open book. She was the one who changed his fate by giving him the power he wanted most. She was the ray of light in his life. She was the one who made the rain stop.

He had _actual_ reasons to like her.

But, these 2,000 thousands something people? Why did they like her so much?

Ichigo had the entire day to read the comments section to find out.

* * *

 _536 out of 11,657 comments posted by the fanboys said they loved her simply because she was their precious Kuchiki-hime._

 _2,634 out of 11,657 comments posted by the fanboys said they loved her because she was strong, smart, and could take care of herself._

 _"_ True." he nodded.

* * *

 _3,778 out of 11,657 comments posted by the fanboys said they loved her because she was beautiful._

Ichigo had always thought Rukia was beautiful. That had always been the concept he had grasped since the very first time he knew her.

He never told her that. Not like Kon who shamefully kept saying "Beautiful Nee-san!" whenever he met her.

That mod soul was a creep after all.

He never said that to anyone, either, not like certain someone with red hair who stated, in a subtext way, that he was a big fan when he fought him to rescue Rukia years ago.

She wasn't breathtakingly beautiful like his mom with long, beautiful gold hair, but Ichigo always loved her shoulder-length, black, silk hair.

He sometimes wondered how her hair contrasted his. He didn't know why he suddenly loved the idea of orange combined with black.

And her hair was just so smooth (sometimes he lingered his hand a little bit more than necessary when he ruffled her hair).

One day, out of the blue, he asked, "what shampoo are you using?"

Rukia was reading magazine on his bedroom floor. "A shampoo made by Kuchiki clan, why?" She replied nonchalantly.

Ichigo was puzzled. " _Your_ clan makes shampoo?"

Rukia flipped another page and nodded, "It is made of rosemary, grape seed, chamomile, burdock and nettle."

"Your clan makes shampoo."

Rukia nodded again, still busy reading whatever it was her crappy magazine offered. "They sell pretty well in Seireitei-especially among noble families."

Imagining the head of the Kuchiki clan, Kuchiki Byakuya, running hair products business sounded... off in Ichigo's mind.

"Right, so... Byakuya is using that shampoo, too?" He continued.

Rukia nodded again, "and the conditioner."

"And the moisturizing oil." She added.

"And _also_ the thickening spray."

She answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Ichigo regretted he ever asked.

He couldn't help but wonder, though, were the Kuchiki selling skincare products, too?

Don't blame him for wondering. Rukia's had fair (too fair for someone whose work required sword) white skin, after all.

* * *

 _2,178 out of 11,657 comments posted by the fanboys said she had the most unique eyes._

Ichigo loved her eyes the most. They were large like doll's eyes and their color was somewhere along blue, indigo, and violet. He could never really tell.

His admiration for her eyes was quite hard to mask since he just couldn't stop holding his gaze on those orbs whenever he talked to her.

One day, Rukia was angry at him. "I could have handled that one!"

Ichigo was looking directly into her eyes and her voice gradually faded as he was drowning in those giant orbs.

"Hmm?" was all he reply.

"Stop being so overprotective, Ichigo." she added.

Hidden in the deepest part of his mind, he decided they were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

"Hmm?"

He just couldn't look away.

"I am a shinigami, you dummy."

Ichigo decided they were blue.

"Hmm, and?"

No, they were purple.

"And fighting hollows has always been my job, so-are you even listening to me?"

Sometimes, Ichigo thought, Rukia was aware of his lingering gaze, since this time, she stopped talking about how angry she was at his over-protectiveness after she realized Ichigo wasn't even listening to her at all.

She put her hand on his cheek and made him look away.

"Don't be such a flirt, Ichigo."

Caught red handed, Ichigo only shrugged. "Can't blame a guy for trying."

* * *

 _5,441 out of 11,657 comments of the fanboys said Rukia was too cute._

Ichigo remembered what Yoruichi-san once said in an interview for _Shinigami Magz vol.139: Kurosaki Ichigo Special Edition_.

"He is far more innocent than he looks." the purple haired woman said. "Ichigo is basically still a kid, you know. Shy little kid. Give him naked woman right in front of his eyes and that boy still won't know where to look."

When the magazine was out, Rangiku found it so cute that she pretended to flash him whenever she had the chance.

It was not like he didn't know _where_ to look.

Or that he was _afraid_ of women.

He believed he was just not that type of guy.

Besides, women with breasts big enough to suffocate small children weren't exactly his type. That was why when Urahara convinced the innocent Orihime to wear such clothes, Ichigo only blushed and said the truth.

She wasn't supposed to show too much.

After Rukia found out about that Yoruichi article, she laughed.

"Now I do know why you let me sleep in your closet, Ichigo."

"Shut up, Rukia." Ichigo replied, his cheeks warm.

He was glad Rukia never found out about those sleepless nights he was having when he was 15.

What kind of healthy teenage boy that didn't get _ideas_ when there was an attractive girl sleeping in his closet?

Not his fault, really.

After seeing the article, Renji merely asked. "So, Ichigo, what kind of women do you like?"

They were hanging out at the Sixth Division Headquarters. Well, Renji was doing his job ( _cough_ , reading the magazine, _cough_ ) and Ichigo had nowhere to go, so he visited the fukutaichou to kill time.

"Or men, whoever you are comfortable with."

Ichigo only glared at the red head. The orange haired shinigami was busy eating almost all of Seaweed Ambassador-shaped candies in Renji's office.

God, this thing tasted _awesome_. How much had he eaten? 10? 17? 19? He lost count.

"I personally prefer petite women to buxom ladies." Renji started again in low volume just in case his taichou next door could hear him. "I think they are cuter."

Ichigo, his mouth full of Ambassador Seaweed shaped candies, was about to _'reply no one asked for your opinion, moron'._

Strangely, it never came out and he found himself nod in agreement instead.

"You think so, too?" Renji asked, kind of surprised of his friend's response. It wasn't everyday the two most hot headed shinigami agreed on something.

Seeing Ichigo still couldn't stop eating that horribly shaped snacks his taichou invented, Renji started again, "Ichigo, a girl like... _Rukia_ then?"

Hearing Renji's words, Ichigo's mind darted to the certain petite female that had frequently been occupying his mind more often than necessary.

Ichigo always thought Rukia was cute without even trying. She was just so small. Everything about her was. Her face was small and so was her nose. Whenever she was in her gigai and wore dress, Ichigo couldn't help but thinking that she looked like a tiny modern day doll.

It wasn't only her appearance. Ichigo also found some things about her cute (not talking about her evil kicks here).

She was clueless about a lot of things-like the juice box.

She also had a weird Chappy obsession.

And when he thought she couldn't get any cuter, she just _had to_ draw rabbits to explain things.

Ichigo usually didn't like cute things but sometimes,

"-Rukia makes me want to pinch her cheeks and keep her in my pocket."

O. What.

Did he just hear himself say that _out loud_?

Did he just admit out loud to freaking Renji that he freaking wanted to keep Rukia in his freaking _pocket_?

Judging from Renji's amused, evil grin, and how Ichigo felt his turned the same color as the red baboon's hair, the orange haired shinigami was sure that he, indeed, had admitted it out loud.

Renji snickered like an evil.

"Ever the romantic, are ya, Ichigo?"

Ichigo just knew the moment Renji started snickering, his well-built image had been thrown in the dumpster.

The orange haired substitute shinigami tried to wrap it up. Awkwardly pointing at the innocent Seaweed Ambassador-shaped candies, he asked, "O-oi, Renji, did Byakuya put drugs in these stuffs?"

There had to be something in those candies that made Kurosaki Ichigo high enough to say something like that.

There _had to_ be. Amphetamine, maybe. Or marijuana...

Renji's grin only grew wider and wider and Ichigo just wanted to getsuga tensho this bastard's ass.

"Shut up, Renji." Ichigo said through gritted teeth.

Oh, Renji was _so_ having a great time laughing on the floor.

...Until Byakuya literally _kidou-ed_ him to shut his big mouth, that's it.

* * *

 _1,941 out of 11,657 comments posted by the fanboys said she had the most beautiful zanpakutou in Soul Society. And amazing bankai.  
_

The first time Ichigo saw Rukia's shikai, he was dumbfounded.

It was just, so _white_. So pure.

So like _her._

The moment they fought with Sode no Shirayuki, Ichigo finally saw the true form of her zanpakutou.

Normally, Ichigo was indifferent to women. He was not that kind of guy who admired women and shouted it out loud easily like Kon.

Kon was cheap, after all.

It was strange, though. With Rukia, and basically everything about her, Ichigo got so creative in praising her in his mind.

Ichigo thought Rukia's zanpakutou was like a goddess (pretty sure Kon had been rubbing off on him) and that was an understatement.

His first impression of the lady actually could be _'wow.'_ (meaning he really was rendered speechless) if only she wasn't attacking him and Rukia like a lunatic.

Everything about Sode no Shirayuki was white. She was cold but radiated beauty and elegance at the same time.

She matched Rukia perfectly.

The second time Ichigo met Sode no Shirayuki's true form, Rukia told him, "be careful. She isn't weak."

Like he didn't know that already.

So, he replied. "I know. She is your zanpakutou, after all."

Sode no Shirayuki kept provoking him about being unable to attack her back because he just didn't want to attack Kuchiki Rukia's zanpakutou.

Hichigo, the hollow inside him, had different opinion regarding that matter.

He simply said, "you really are a fucking fanboy of that ice princess bitch."

Remembering this, Ichigo shamefully wondered if he should submit a written proposal for Sode no Shirayuki Fan Club.

 _That lady was just so cool,_ he thought.

* * *

After skimming through thousand of comments, the only words coming out of Ichigo's mouth were, "You guys are awesome."

He decided this club actually made sense. They weren't that bad. In fact, he completely agreed on almost everything the fan boys wrote on here. They had so many things in common and Ichigo felt like he could relate to these guys.

"I only need to join at least one club, right?" He said to no one in particular.

Without further hesitation, Ichigo clicked the 'join' button.

After he was done with his registration form, being the consummate pending member he was, Ichigo diligently read all of the club's events and programs. He also browsed the gallery and saved some good pictures. He even replied and left comment on the comment sections.

He was actually enjoying this thing.

"Oh, right." the orange haired shinigami suddenly remembered something.

He would have to be interviewed by the club's president tomorrow.

"Who is the president of this thing, anyway?"

...

...

...

...

...

Holy. Crap.

Kuchiki Byakuya's name was written in bold letters.

* * *

 _ **Author's note:**_ There! Hahaha is it too random and weird? I tried hard to make the them stay in characters I hope it turns out okay. Please tell me what you think! And if you guys like it please tell me, i will consider making the continuation of this. i have some funny omake in mind. So, do you think i should continue this or not? :D

* * *

 _ **Kuchiki Rukia Fan Club**_

Group description: _Community Fan Club for Kuchiki Rukia fans to share, discover content and connect with other fans of Kuchiki Rukia._

President: **Kuchiki Byakuya.**

Vice president: Abarai Renji.

Active members: 2,023 (4 mutuals; Yamada Hanatarou, Juushiro Ukitake, Kotsubaki Sentaro, Kuchiki Ginrei).

Pending members: 567 (1 mutual; Shiba Ganju).


	2. Chapter 2

****Disclaimer:**** I don't own Bleach. Tite Kubo does.

 ** **Author's note:**** I read the last chapter and I don't care I am so going down with this ship. To me, Bleach ends when Ichigo loses his powers but somehow I don't know gets his powers back. There are so many good but depressing IR fics responding to 686 and I just want to bring back a little humor here :p

 ** **Warning**** : It's a loooong chapter. I am sorry I hope you like it though. Enjoy! :)

* * *

The moment he found out that the president of the Kuchiki Rukia fan club was, indeed, Rukia's own psycho brother, Ichigo felt like his life was hitting rock bottom. It was like there was 50 feet of crap and then 100 feet of another crap, and then there was him, probably dead because of some pink flower petals. At the same time, the orange haired shinigami also couldn't stop cursing at how stupid he was.

He should have seen it coming.

How could he not?

Who else would be the president of that club?

Of course, it would be Kuchiki freaking Byakuya.

If the president were any other guy, that poor soul would have been dead in the hands of Kuchiki captain already.

Why didn't he think about this earlier? How could Byakuya allow almost three fourth of men in Seireitei to join forces to love and admire his dear sister if they were not under his __direct__ supervision?

"Shit." The orange haired shinigami cursed for the 1000th time that day.

An image of Byakuya knowing he registered (and God, the interview) to join Rukia's fan club was enough to give Ichigo a terrible throbbing headache and no matter how hard he was pulling his hair right now the headache only got worse.

And then Renji who happened to be the vice president of the said club was the same Renji that constantly bugged him about when exactly Ichigo was going to confess his secret (some people insisted they were obvious) feelings for Rukia. The red haired shinigami just wouldn't stop saying things like _"_ _ _Stop looking like a pathetic lover boy and tell her how you feel!__ "

And then there was Rukia herself.

Ichigo pulled his hair harder. "Holy. Shit."

Rukia! What should he say to Rukia?

 _"_ _ _Joining a club is actually a good thing, Ichigo."__ Rukia's earlier explanation echoed in his ears. _"_ _ _We can meet people with mutual interests and explore our hobbies."__

Ichigo just wanted to scream in frustration.

Talking about interest, Ichigo had had feelings for Rukia, in a not so platonic way, since like forever (although it took some time to realize), so of course he was interested in her. There was no doubt in that.

But meeting people with __mutual interests__? People __like__ her brother, Byakuya and her best friend, Renji?!

Exploring our hobbies? Something like replying things on comment sections, saving good photos of his nakama slash long slash a girl he had been secretly in love with like he unconsciously had been doing for the last hour?

Ichigo gulped. Suddenly he felt like his life was an embarrassment and he should probably live under somebody's stairs or something.

* * *

Going to the 12th Division to cancel the whole registration thing turned out to be useless. That weird Mayuri Kurotsuchi also refused to hack into Byakuya's email account before the cold captain read Ichigo's registration email.

Ichigo was hopeless, alright. He was actually 'going to Renji for help' kind of hopeless.

He somehow had a feeling that telling Renji the whole thing would not help him, if not make things worse. That did not stop the substitute shinigami crashing the fukutaichou's living quarter and told him everything. Ichigo was familiar with the place since he came here often to spend the night if he was not staying in Kuchiki mansion.

And he couldn't be more true about his insight since hysterical Renji on the floor was the clear proof of that.

"God!" The Red haired shinigami laughed some more, forgetting his video game stick on the floor. "That was YOUR doing! Of course, I should have seen it coming. God!"

Ichigo only glared harder at Renji's plasma TV. A big K.O. was displayed. His gaming character had just lost again. His life sucks.

"What."

The fukutaichou calmed down and focused on choosing another character for his champion. "Taichou called the fan club council for an emergency meeting this afternoon."

"And?" Ichigo clenched his teeth. He even let go of the ridiculous fact that the fan club had council.

Renji grinned, choosing a chick with slutty clothes as his character. "Said, we should take some drastic measurements for the club registration."

Ichigo didn't like where this story was going.

"Like what?"

"Like... to prevent any barbarian to join our club, we don't accept members with ridiculous hair..." Renji looked at the orange haired shinigami smugly.

Ichigo's grip on the video game stick hardened, somehow aware of where was this leading to.

"...for example, ORANGE hair." Renji smirked.

Damn that Kuchiki Byakuya.

Ichigo took a deep breath before finally snapped.

"And RED is not ridiculous?!" Ichigo yelled. "And what about wearing ridiculous hair pin or what, freaking hair rollers?!"

The fan club vice president smirked smugly some more. "Listen, pending member."

Ichigo hated the way Renji was pulling ranks on him.

"I helped Kuchiki-Taichou establish that club. I have my own privilage." Renji said, still grinning. "And that is not hair roller, you moron, that's a kenseikan!"

"I don't care what that damn thing is."

Both grown men started their fighting game again. Apparently, Renji's chick character had some nasty tricks up her sleeves but Ichigo's robotic character could counter her attacks.

"Also, new applicants are not allowed to have a Zanpakuto as long as his body." Renji added, fingers busy with the video game.

"That bastard is describing me, isn't he?" Ichigo cringed when his robot character was nearly stabbed by Renji's slutty chick.

Renji grinned. "I don't know. You don't happen to have foul mouth and rude manners, too, do you, Ichigo?"

"Damn him."

Renji chuckled but continued with his story. "Oh, and then, Ichigo, Taichou is going to make new applicants pay registration fee. For a whole 1.000.000 SY (Soul Society Yen)."

Byakuya knew Ichigo would not have money in Soul Society Yen.

Why would the noble even need more money?! That dude was probably richer than the 2000 thousand members combined.

The only words running in Ichigo's mind was...

God damnit, __bitches be crazy__ , indeed.

"Believe it or not, Ichigo, Kuchiki-Taichou is really annoyed by the fact you want to join his sister's fan club." Renji said nonchalantly, seeing Ichigo's character drained in energy.

"I mean, I heard a crash this afternoon and when I went to check on Taichou, I found his laptop split in half. What do you think?"

"What the hell is his problem?" Ichigo tightened his jaw. "It's just a fan club, for God's sake. It's not even like I am asking Rukia's hand of marriage or something."

Renji's laugh errupted. "Yeah. Right. When will you plan the latter to happen again?"

Ichigo's mind LITERALLY answered 'I am 24 already. I need at least one year to court her and she probably want to take things slow like dating for another one year and then he still has to try to win her stuck-up brother's and clan's hearts so, give or take three years for now.'

That answer never came out. Instead, his focus got disrupted and he saw his character getting thrown in the way by Renji's slutty character's final blow.

A big K.O. was displayed once again on Renji's plasma TV. God, Ichigo thought, his life does suck.

"That's not the point, moron." Ichigo snorted.

Renji smirked. "Right, you keep telling yourself that."

Ichigo let out another scoff. "Don't worry about it."

"Anyway," Renji changed the topic, decided to pause the gaming to focus more on the conversation. "Does Rukia know?"

Ichigo felt his neck and cheeks became warm at the mention of Rukia knowing this whole matter. "She will find out somehow."

Renji smirked. "Well, have a good time explaining to her, Ichigo."

Ichigo scratched the back of his neck. "I don't... I don't think it's a big deal," he said, brows furrowed further. "I mean, look at you, Renji. You're the stupid club's vice president."

Renji snorted. "Well, damn. It was embarrassing for me, too. But Rukia had always known I had feelings for her. Ikkaku-san made fun of me in front of her all the time. Besides, I kind of told her I did. Just for closure."

Ichigo was not surprised Renji had no problem telling him that. He was always aware of Renji's feelings for Rukia and Renji also knew that Ichigo loved the same woman.

Hell, there was that one time Ichigo and Renji went out to a bar in Seireitei, only the two of them. These two men basically had a heart to heart conversation all night long (with a little help of alcohol, of course, but surprisingly enough there were no punches and shouts being thrown at each other).

That night, Ichigo admitted to Renji that he had feelings for Rukia and intended to take things further, as in tried to make a move on her later when he had enough guts (for someone who had beaten freaking Aizen Sosuke in a war, Ichigo really was kind of a coward in the love life department).

Ichigo thought telling Renji was the right thing to do and maybe it was his way to ask for the red head's consent. Renji said he was touched that Ichigo put his feelings into consideration and he gave Ichigo his blessing. He said he was already over Rukia for good and thought Ichigo was a good man.

Ichigo also found out that Renji said he realized he had thrown away his chance long time ago when they drifted apart the moment Rukia was adopted and he was content with him and Rukia just being closest friends.

That night Renji also said that Ichigo was one of his best friends and he wanted nothing but the best for the substitute shinigami.

After all, all is fair in love and war.

The two men never talked about that night again but even though they were both influenced by alcohol they could remember the heart to heart talk as clear as a new day ( _ _and Ikkaku always mentioned the night as The One Where Ichigo and Renji Became Bros Before Hoes__ ).

"It goes the same for you, though, Ichigo." Renji's voice snapped Ichigo back to reality.

"I mean, Rukia knows you have feelings for her."

Ichigo felt his heart beat a little faster. "Wait, what?"

The red haired shinigami said in a sing sang voice. "She _ _knows__."

Another vein throb appeared on Ichigo's forehead.

"Again, what?" Ichigo asked, dumbfounded.

"Whaa...at?" Renji mocked. "Rukia and I are best friends since childhood. Don't you think I will spill the beans to her when there is a guy telling me he is in love with her?"

Ichigo clenched his jaw. "Damnit, Renji! I thought you were supposed to be my bro in this?"

Renji yelled. "I am! You know what, Ichigo? You're too goddamn slow. You asked for my permission to court Rukia like A YEAR ago. Now, do I see Rukia calls you her dear bunny?!"

Ichigo was about to talk back but Renji cut him off. "And did you even read the magazine? Yoruichi-san is right. You know nothing about women. For someone whom women have been throwing themselves at, you're hopeless, dude!"

"You think you know any better?!" Ichigo snapped back. "And don't call me dude."

"Well, at least I am learning from the best." Renji scratched his chin.

The orange haired shinigami rolled his eyes. "The best, my ass."

"Hey, I am telling Ikkaku-san that!"

Renji got up from the futon and grabbed some soda from his freezer and threw one to Ichigo. "Anyway, I was just trying to help. Wing man, remember?"

Ichigo caught the can, opened his soda can, and drank quickly, he never knew he was this thirsty. "Renji, when you told her, did she... did she say anything?" Ichigo's voice was calm and nervous at the same time.

Renji drank his soda quickly too, some of it dropped to his t-shirt. Apparently, the Red haired shinigami was wearing a black sleeveless t-shirt but his shihakushou pants remained.

"She was speechless at first and then she said she believed what you guys had was platonic and I was being an idiot."

Ichigo licked his lips, the taste of the cola he drank earlier lingered. "That is so... Rukia, I guess."

Renji nodded in agreement. "She could be quite the dense one, you know."

Ichigo couldn't agree more. But platonic?After everything they had been through?

"But, platonic? Really?" Ichigo narrowed his eyes, making his way to Renji's kitchen and looked for ramen cups in Renji's cabinet. The orange haired shinigami frowned, maybe he did hang out here far too often to know where Renji put his ramen cups.

Renji chose to lay on his stomach, crossed his legs, and started picking his ear. He clearly didn't bother seeing Ichigo rummaging his kitchen for a boiling pot. The substitute shinigami did hang out here too often.

"Far from it. I can't believe she doesn't see it by the way you look at her."

Ichigo only glared at the ramen cups.

"To quote Ikkaku-san 'You look at her like you want to wake up next to her every morning'." Renji snickered, "Damn! I AM learning from the best."

Ichigo sat, crossed legs, next to the red haired shinigami with two ramen cups in hand.

"But maybe you just suck at courting women." Renji said, taking his ramen and busy slurping it.

"I don't think I am that bad." Ichigo replied, his face was also hidden in his ramen.

Renji laughed. "I mean, Ichigo, your greatest achievement here in almost five years of courting her is joining her freaking fan club."

"Shut up."

"God. You really are pathetic."

"Hell, Renji. I have dinner with her brother every weekend. That dude literally tells me every time that he should have poisoned my food when he had the chance." Ichigo talked back. His scowl deepened when Renji choked on his ramen and started laughing like a maniac.

"Does Rukia seriously not pick up something from that?" Ichigo asked again, annoyed.

"I told you, Rukia could be very dense sometimes. She thinks you just like the food in Kuchiki Mansion."

Ichigo's jaw almost dropped. Dear God, he really was doomed in the love life department.

"Renji, I am taking care of her rabbit back in the living world. That thing smells and poops on my bed." Ichigo said, annoyed.

"Damn." Renji laughed. "That cute little bastard is still breathing?"

"Bastard's name is Chappi-kun. And I wouldn't call him cute." Ichigo murmured, taking the last slurp of his ramen cup.

"But, I guess, you do deserve some credits." Renji said, done with his ramen before Ichigo did. "I know you call her every night when she is away. You listen to her talking until she falls asleep."

Ichigo only scratched his neck, embarrassed.

"Rukia told me about it. Said, she loves talking to you on the phone." Renji gave Ichigo a knowing smile. "' _ _He sounds so gentle, Renji, like Ichigo but also not Ichigo at all at the same time__.'" The red haired shinigami quoted, smirking.

"She asked me if she should look further into it or if she was just stupidly over thinking, since you know, it was __you__. That was when I told her you had feelings for her." Renji smirked.

" _ _Right__." Ichigo snorted. "And then she said that platonic bullshit."

Renji was preparing another round of kicking Ichigo's ass on a video game. "She is that kind of girl who will never realize what's going on until you tell her your feelings right in front of her face." Renji chose the chick with revealing clothes again. "Or I don't know, act on it. Maybe you should just kiss her and be done with it."

Ichigo grabbed his video game stick and chose his character. This time, he chose a ninja turtle to challenge Renji's (again) chick in revealing clothes. His fingers might be busy pressing the controllers but his mind was in chaos.

"Maybe I will," Ichigo said between virtual punches. "Tell her how I feel, I mean."

Renji smiled, eyes still on his plasma TV. His left hand gave Ichigo light pat on the shoulder. "That's my man."

Ichigo's mouth turned in the corner. "Che."

"Oi, Ichigo, after my chick beats your ninja turtle, we head to the bar."

"What for? I like playing this game." Ichigo's brow furrowed. The bar was just too loud. Blame Ikkaku and Rangiku's drinking club.

"What? The night is young. And you need a lesson from Ikkaku-san. I'm not going to let you confess your feelings before some words of wisdom from the man."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Fine. I think I need a drink."

Renji smirked. "I bet you do."

The two continued playing video games and it turned out the red haired fukutaichou was right. His chick character who looked like a prostitute somehow managed to beat Ichigo's ninja turtle. Ichigo sighed. He really was a loser when it came to women, didn't he.

The two shinigami left Renji's living quarter and headed to the bar where Ikkaku-san was. It was when Ichigo remembered something important.

"Oi, Renji, tell me what the interview is about."

Renji snickered once again. He really did have amusement in his friend's misery. "Trying to cheat the way in, pending member?"

Ichigo punched his friend lightly on the shoulder. "Shut up. I need to prepare."

* * *

Spending the night at the bar with Ikkaku-san and friends always drained Ichigo's energy but he decided it was time well spent. Besides, he really did need a drink. Ichigo was making his way back to the Kuchiki mansion, that was where he was staying for the night.

The substitute shinigami took the most far route to the mansion.

Maybe he wanted to have a peaceful night walk after such a loud night at the bar.

Maybe he just liked the way the night wind in Seireitei, full of spirit particles, graced his skin.

Maybe he just needed a time to think.

He couldn't stop thinking about her. About Rukia.

Of all women in the world, he just had to fall head over heels to someone as infuriating as the Kuchiki heir.

Well, it was not his fault that that said woman just happened to be the ray of light in his life. It made him frustrated that she didn't even know that she meant that much to him. __Everyone__ knows.

 _ _Platonic, my ass__. Ichigo thought. Didn't she know that when he looked at her he always thought that he wanted to give up the world just for her? He would kill for her. He would do anything for her.

Didn't she realize that she was just so annoying with her small but extremely beautiful face and petite body that made Ichigo want to pinch her cheeks and put her in his damn pockets? And he hadn't even started with her giant violet eyes

Ichigo knew he was not a slave to his hormones but sometimes ( _ _try, all the time__ ) he saw her, he couldn't help but felt like he wanted to kiss her senseless and held her in his arms like she always belonged there.

Ichigo didn't only love her to the moon and back, he wanted her. He wanted her bad.

The Kuchiki mansion's big gate came into view. Ichigo took a deep breath and sighed. He had a plan in mind.

* * *

Ichigo found himself standing in front of Rukia's bedroom door like an idiot. He had spent almost 10 minutes, contemplating whether he should knock on her door or not. He knew Rukia was still awake. Her bedroom light was on.

There was no one in the hallway. The maids that usually wandered here and there in the morning probably were already resting in their rooms. It was quiet, the only sound Ichigo could hear was coming from the water fountain in the mansion's garden. And it was a little dark aside from the light coming from Rukia's bedroom, the only lighting in the hallway was the moon light.

The orange haired shinigami raised his hand and knocked.

"Ichigo?" It was Rukia, sliding her bedroom door open slightly to peek before fully coming out when she saw it was her orange haired friend.

The raven haired shinigami closed the door behind her (some noble etiquette not to show her room in front of another man's presence) and rested her back against it.

It was when Ichigo realized that Rukia was already in her sleeping yukata and she was wearing a towel on her head. Her yukata was pink with sakura flowers on it and he __refused__ to think it looked like senbonzakura.

Ichigo gulped and felt his heart beat faster. She really was beautiful.

"I joined your fan club." Ichigo blurted in a low voice, eyes hot on her.

He never realized he loved the way Rukia pulled the towel thing after her shower. He could see her neck clearly now since it usually was covered by her shoulder-length hair. It was so fair and white just like her face.

Her cheeks went crimson. Whether it was a blush or the remnant effect of the hot water from the bath she just took, Ichigo wasn't sure.

"I am aware. Nii-sama told me about it over dinner." Rukia replied, calm and almost like a whisper.

Ichigo could only stare at her intensely. Blame the stupid fan club that started this whole stressful day, blame the stupid alcohol, blame the stupid senbonzakura sleeping yukata, blame that stupid towel on her head, Ichigo was trying so hard to control himself from taking her in his arms.

Rukia crossed her arms on her chest and asked in another low volume. "Any.. any particular reason though?"

Ichigo scratched the back on his neck. His neck was warm. "You told me to join something that I am... interested in."

Rukia fidgeted on her feet. Her cheeks pink. "Well. Well that's... Interesting."

 _ _Interesting, my ass,__ Ichigo thought. Rukia really did have a way to drive him crazy.

Despite the feel on his stomach like there was freaking Chappi-kun jumping around and his fastening heart beat, Ichigo took a step closer to her. They were only one arm away from each other.

He whispered carefully, looking down on her intensely. "So, are we good?"

His hands stayed on his side. His fist clenched.

Rukia let out a nervous laugh. Ichigo couldn't really tell if she was bothered by their close proximity but she was looking down on her feet. "Never been better."

Ichigo took another step closer. His feet almost met hers. Rukia still refused to meet him in the eye. He thought that was probably for the best since he was not sure he could control himself if he was looking at her face. But still, it didn't stop him from leaning down closer to her ear.

"Good." Ichigo whispered, his breath tickling Rukia's bare neck.

The raven haired shinigami took a deep breath and Ichigo concluded that she was nervous being this close to him. Her breathing was erratic and she never stopped looking at anywhere but him, like right now she was staring at the koi pond behind him.

"Good." she replied quietly. When she spoke, Ichigo could feel her breath on his neck.

They were close. Ichigo could clearly smell the soap and shampoo she used. She always smelled good, like vanilla and strawberry. He tried his best to fight the urge to rub the spot where her shoulder met her neck with his nose.

He could see the contour of her flawless face, her small nose, her pink lips. Everything about her was driving him crazy. His mind was in total chaos and he only thought about if her lips felt as soft as they looked.

Aware of this whole thing was leading to, Rukia finally looked back at him and put her hand on his chest, pushing him a little.

"Ichigo." she warned. Her voice was soft and confused.

She called his name. Ichigo thought maybe he really was going crazy and his self control gradually faded as he found himself leaning closer at her voice. His eyes never left her lips as he did so. His nose met hers, his lips almost grazed hers.

Rukia stilled. Her hand pushed him again a little. It was like a half-hearted effort to push him away but her other hand was looking for the door knob.

"I should probably get back ins-"

Ichigo could feel her lips moved on his when she spoke and he lost it.

His hands no longer stayed on his side. They were pressed to the door and trapped Rukia's head in between.

"Ichi-" whatever she was going to say was stopped when Ichigo pressed his lips against hers slowly, unsure.

Rukia's eyes widened and she could only stay still for a moment. Ichigo's lips were still on hers. They were moving, but very slowly as if he was asking for permission.

Rukia pushed his chest weakly. Ichigo tore his lips away slightly from hers, breaking the kiss.

"I need to say something." His lips were still moving on hers when he spoke.

"Okay... go ahead." Rukia said, biting her lower lip nervously.

Ichigo pulled and finally could take a look at the raven haired shinigami trapped between his body and the door. She looked surprised and confused at the same time. Her face was flushed. Her breathing was erratic. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her eyes were staring hard into Ichigo's amber ones, like she was looking for some kind of explanation before she decided if she should smack him or kick him for kissing her out of nowhere.

Ichigo took a deep breath but his eyes never left hers.

"I am in love with you."

Ichigo watched as her violet eyes widened in surprise. Her hand stilled on his chest. Ichigo swore he could see the blush on her face. He could hear her heart beat faster. It was just for a moment. Rukia was a Kuchiki after all. She was trained to mask her emotion and sometimes Ichigo thought, Rukia really could be as cold and stoic as her brother.

She didn't say anything and Ichigo refused to break the eye contact. His gaze was hot on hers, trying to melt whatever cold mask it was on her face.

"It is about the fan club, isn't it." Rukia finally found her voice.

Ichigo's eye twitched, suddenly wanted to be angry. "It's not."

Rukia sighed. "Ichigo, my brother is the president of that club, my best friend is the vice president, my adoptive grand father is the supervisor and my captain is also a member. You don't have to make this weird and say or do things you don't mean to explain yourself."

Say or do things __he didn't mean?__ __Things he didn't freaking mean__? Anger and frustration flashed in Ichigo's amber eyes.

His left hand slammed the door in frustration, making Rukia jumped in surprise a little.

He almost snapped but decided not to, afraid he was going to wake anyone in the mansion.

"I told you it's not about that freaking fan club."

Rukia only stared at him, her eyes still searching something. Her hand rubbed his chest a little, trying to calm him.

"Then what is it all about?" she whispered.

Ichigo sighed. If you think confessing to a girl is hard, try confessing to a dense and stoic Kuchiki heir.

"You heard it the first time, Rukia. I am in love with you." He told her again, slowly and saying the words without any hesitation.

If she was feeling any emotion, Rukia masked it outstandingly well. Ichigo only thought that she was not called Kuchiki hime for nothing.

Rukia moved her hands and placed them on Ichigo's neck, her fingers pressed at his jaw.

Ichigo's skin burnt at the contact. His neck was warm, her hands were cold.

"You think you're in love with me?" she asked, careful.

Ichigo covered her hands with his as he broke their staring contest. "Che."

"I __don't think__ I'm in love with you. __I am__." he said, louder this time. He wondered how could he say it like three times already in five minutes when he spent years afraid to tell her so.

Rukia bit her lower lip again and murmured. "Right." Her hands stayed on his neck.

Ichigo's hand left hers and cupped her face and massaged her cheeks slightly. He leaned closer. "Say something."

Aware of their close proximity once again, Rukia let her hands slide from Ichigo's neck slowly to his chest, trying to add some space between them.

"Is this Kon?" she mumbled. Her gaze was on his chest.

Ichigo let out a desperate sigh and literally pinched her cheeks this time. "Rukiaaaa..." he pleaded.

"Of course, you're not." Rukia said to herself. "Kon can't transform into shinigami." She mumbled. Her fingers started to move nervously on Ichigo's shihakushou, like she was drawing an imaginary circle on his chest.

"Correct."

"Did you fight Zaraki-taichou and get your head hit or something?"

"No."

"Good." she replied, her hands were still fidgeting on his chest. Her brows turned into a deep V. "Then did Renji make you do the drinking game again because-"

"I'm not drunk." Ichigo said, grazing his nose with hers. "I know what I'm saying." he said quietly like a whisper.

Rukia's hands moved to his neck again. "It is fever, isn't it. You're all red and burning up."

"That's because I'm nervous, idiot."

"You don't get nervous around me, Ichigo." She raised an eyebrow elegantly.

"Well, I'm confessing my feelings. What do you __think__?" His lips were close to hers and he was trying hard not to kiss her again.

"I think neither the time nor place is appropriate." She replied stubbornly.

"Rukia, I'm going through an interview with your brother tomorrow. Who the hell knows if I'm going to make it alive?"

Rukia scoffed. "That's ridiculous."

"No. You making all of this difficult is ridiculous." He replied, almost wanted to be angry again. He pulled away but they were still close enough to her as Rukia's fingers were still on his jaw. He ran his fingers through his orange folks in frustration.

"Ichigo," Rukia started, turning his face to look at her. "I have a freaking towel on my head. I'm in my sleeping yukata and it is 23.00 pm already. Can't this, whatever this madness is, wait?"

"It can't." he demanded.

Rukia sighed. "Then I'm not listening to you. Get some rest and talk to me tomorrow when you have a clear head."

Ichigo's anger flared once again. "Do you seriously think I'm going to be able to rest after this?"

"What on earth is wrong with you?"

"There is nothing wrong with me." He almost yelled, his amber eyes intense on her violet ones.

"I'm just in love with you."

There, he had said it four times already. He became soft, didn't he.

Rukia broke their eye contact once again. "Ichigo..."

"You knew. Renji told me you knew."

"Renji is an idiot."

"He is not being one this time."

"Ichigo do you know how serious this is?" Rukia asked, almost like she was pleading him to stop. Her Kuchiki mask started to crumble.

"I do, Rukia, that's why I'm telling you this now."

"This isn't something that you can just say out of the blue."

"It is not out of the blue if it is something that I have thought about a lot. For years." Ichigo talked back, didn't really care how desperate he sounded right now.

"Do you realize that you're probably making things weird now-"

"Rukiaaa." Ichigo whined and cupped her face once more. "Listen to me. Please."

Rukia didn't say anything but her whole Kuchiki defense had crumbled. Ichigo noticed it was worry on her face.

"I'm in love with you. I have been in love with you since like forever. Heck, I don't even remember when I started to have these feelings for you. All I know is that I want you. It has always been you. Is that too hard to process?" Ichigo said.

Ichigo could feel she started trembling. "Stupid, you do know you're putting our friendship on the line by saying these things."

"With you it was never just a friendship to begin with." Ichigo replied. He refused to give up in this.

Rukia licked her lips nervously, uneasy by Ichigo's intense gaze on her. "Can you please just-"

"What is so hard to understand, Rukia? This is not something we need to fight about." Ichigo tried to make her look at him when all she did was look away ever since her mask came down. Rukia was stubborn, though, she kept trying to break the eye contact and Ichigo thought he really was going crazy.

He pulled away again.

He didn't say anything. She didn't say anything.

Rukia was looking at the koi pond again and Ichigo could only stare at the ceiling.

They stayed like that for a while.

Then one of them moved. To Ichigo's surprise, it was Rukia. He shuddered when Rukia slowly ran her fingers to his neck and pulled him closer to her until her forehead met his. As if it was an instinct, Ichigo put his hands on her waist, holding her. He really was going crazy, Ichigo thought, as Rukia started running her fingers through his hair. And if that was not torture enough, Ichigo felt the raven haired shinigami hovered her lips on his.

Women are really the most confusing creatures on earth, he thought.

Rukia whispered against his lips. "Then make me understand, Ichigo. Make me understand until I have no further questions, until I have no slightest doubt that this is not something that you want now but regret it later."

"You just want me to say romantic crap, don't you." Ichigo whispered back, nibbling her lower lip.

"No. I always think you're not that kind of type and I don't expect you to be one."

Ichigo smirked against her lips. "Oh, so you have thought about it, too, huh? You and me together?"

Rukia pulled away. "Shut up."

His hold on her waist tightened.

Ichigo grinned. "Just answer me, Rukia. Have you thought about us being together?"

Rukia rolled her eyes but Ichigo could see the corners of her lips curve up. "Yeah. Once for like five minutes, but I realized it could never work between us..."

Ichigo gave her his victory smirk.

"...because you drive me nuts." She continued, pulling his face close to hers again.

Ichigo chuckled. "I drive you nuts?" he nuzzled her neck.

"All the time." Rukia replied with a smile in her voice.

"Well, then I guess I'd have to change your mind." His voice was husky. His breath tickling her neck as he spoke.

"Good." Rukia pressed her lips on the corner of his jaw.

"But listen to me, okay. No more cutting me off."

Rukia whispered. "Okay."

Amber met violet in an intense gaze.

"I told you thousands of times already you changed my world and I could never thank you enough. I told you that you dried the rain in my world. It is like when I'm down you are the only who can always bring me back on my feet. I think if I were the sand then you would be the rotator. That shows just how much control you have over me."

Words were just pouring from his mouth. Maybe Renji was right, he was a lover boy. Or maybe he just read too much Shakespeare.

"It sounds sappy but I think you are like the moon. White moon. And I'm the black sun."

Rukia smiled and pushed herself closer to him. "Okay... go on."

As if he got the clue, Ichigo's arms went to the small of her back, holding her closer in his arms.

"I want to protect you. All the time. You were the reason why I achieved my bankai and you are still the reason why I want to get stronger, and stronger, and stronger until I have nothing left to surpass."

"I literally went through one million blades for you, Rukia. That's not something that I'd do to just a friend."

"Okay..." Rukia said, nuzzling her nose in his neck.

Ichigo grinned. "And then I have said this and I'm going to say it again. I can't keep up with the speed of the world without you in it. You are the ray of light in my life, Rukia."

Ichigo could feel Rukia's smile on his skin. She murmured lowly. "God. What am I going to do with you?"

The orange haired shinigami smirked. "Don't get used to it."

Rukia let out a low chuckle, her eyes finally met his again. "No. I just never knew you were good with words."

He leaned in again. Rukia closed her eyes, fully aware where this was leading to.

"Maybe that's because I have always been more a man with action." He said, brushing his lips against her again for the millionth time tonight but harder this time.

"Really?" She asked, nibbling his lower lip.

"Yeah." He pulled her body closer to him until his until their bodies collided and closed his eyes.

"Prove it." Rukia smiled on his lips.

Ichigo captured her lips with his. They were truly kissing this time. This kiss was different with the soft and gentle one he had given her earlier. This one was hard and demanding and Rukia could only think it pictured Ichigo well. His mouth hard and warm over hers. He felt Rukia's mouth opened under his and she smiled against the press of his tongue.

They pulled away once they were both breathless and Rukia couldn't stop smiling.

She pressed her lips on the tender spot behind his jaw. "You should probably go. Nii-sama wants to do the interview at six in the morning." Her lips moved up his cheek, kiss by kiss, until she captured his lips with her. Again.

"Your brother is crazy." Ichigo said once he pulled away and left a trail of kisses on Rukia's neck.

Rukia sighed. "Well, you probably won't pass the interview anyway."

Ichigo chuckled lightly "I know."

"You probably should find another way to get in." Her eyes glinted with amusement.

Ichigo gave her a cocky grin before capturing her lips with his again for the last kiss. "What do you think I'm doing right now?"

* * *

 ** **A/N:**** Rukia knew all along~ she just wanted to hear it directly from Ichigo and I just love torturing our substitute shinigami :)))

Muahahaha. Almost 7000 words and Ichigo and Rukia can't take their hands off each other. Guys, I know you want to read the interview with Byakuya but I am having sooo much fun with the whole bro thing between Ichi and Renji and I just want to have looooong IchiRuki moment to cheer my fellow IR shipper friends.

Don't worry, guys, we are still canon no matter what. I mean I dont even think 686 makes sense. It takes place 10 years after right? Ichi is 27 and he has a kid as old as Kazui? Was Inoue on 17 and pregnant or something? -_- it doesnt make any sense.

Tell me should I write the interview or not? :) and constructive criticisms are SO welcomed. :)

Later!


End file.
